Legislative Session: 2015/09/25
Official Record of the Legislative Session on September 25, 2015. Speaker: Catharsis, VP Independent !!T4TdHi6rD+y Recordee: Catharsis, VP Independent !!T4TdHi6rD+y 'Bills Discussed:' The Timestamped Oath Bill Any Cabinet members are now obliged to take Allegiance according to recent law passed in parliament. However, some Cabinet members do not have access to vocal broadcast such as Vocaroo being solely on mobile devices. The Timestamped Oath Bill will give them the opportunity to handwrite their Allegiance Oath with timestamp, take a picture and post it in thread to comply with the Take Allegiance Law. :Proposed by: Shaka - Minister of Foreign Affairs Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3 2015/09/25; Seconded by: Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj 2015/09/25 Cat's Joke Proposal I: The "Independent" block of non-partisan Members of Parliament must, hereby, change their party tag to display "Hipster Cred" instead of "Independent," "Non-Partisan", or "none". :Proposed by: Catharsis, VP Independent !!T4TdHi6rD+y, 2015/09/25; Seconded by: Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk, 2015/09/25; Bulletkin - Speaker Libertarian !!YM/9rQFmSVu, 2015/09/25 Parliamentary Influence Bill --''' /pol/ Parliament, as the leaders of the Politically Incorrect Board of 4chan shall, in such times as the approach of a general, major, or otherwise key election in any Real World State represented by any of its Members of Parliament, provided that the Member(s) native to that Real World State volunteer, select a candidate, or candidates, for which it will support, create a propaganda campaign for, and use its influence on the greater board to ensure that candidate's victory. A page shall be created on the Parliamentary Wikia detailing, in chronological order, the approach of the specified elections, which shall then be dealt with in a) the order they appear, b) the order in which they have been added, or c) at the Speaker's digression. Parliament shall then choose a candidate, or candidates, to back during a normal Legislative Session. A committee, or committees, if more than one candidate is chosen, shall then be formed which shall then, in conjunction with the Ministry of Propaganda, spearhead the efforts of Parliament to support the candidate or candidates. :Proposed by: Catharsis, VP Independent !!T4TdHi6rD+y, 2015/09/25; Seconded by: TacticaldropCerberus !!jORkBuWfdyy, 2015/09/25 '''The Samefaggot Bill Samefaggotry will immediately and permanently be outlawed on the /pol/ parliament. Those found guilty of Samefaggotry will be tried and sentenced by the supreme court. Samefaggotry: “When a person adopts more than one tripcode and/or identity/handle/username.” :Proposed by Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk, seconded by, Catharsis, VP Independent !!T4TdHi6rD+y Peter Griffin none !!M9vkoVHsrJE, Trotsky Front !!XDuGKtG9V9G, Shaka - Minister of Foreign Affairs Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3, MazerRackham MLP !!uPC1NWlo27B The Court Justice Parliamentary Participation Bill: Any Member of Parliament elected to the position of Court Justice may continue to serve as a non-partisan Member of Parliament, and must serve in the spirit of impartiality as outlined by the Constitution. Any Court Justice who continues to serve as a Member of Parliament may not hold any additional positions (ministerial or otherwise). Any Court Justice voting in their capacity as a Member of Parliament may not vote in favour or opposition of any proposed legislation. Any Court Justice serving in their capacity as a Member of Parliament is ineligible to vote in presidential elections. :Proposed by: Palmerston Independent, Seconded by: Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj 2015/09/25 Keepin' Tabs on the Real World --''' The Ministry of Intelligence, in addition to its other duties, shall, in conjunction with the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, create and maintain dossiers on Real World States and the important events, crises and other happenings therein. From time to time the Minister of Intelligence and/or Foreign Affairs will update Parliament on those events, crises, and other happenings so that the House of Patricians may make informed decisions, create a plan of action, exert influence, seize the offered opportunity, or simply be more aware of the world around them. :Proposed by: Catharsis, VP Independent !!T4TdHi6rD+y, 2015/09/25; Seconded by: TacticaldropCerberus !!jORkBuWfdyy, 2015/09/25 'Votes Tallied: ' '''Timestamped Oath (11/0/2): PASSED 1. Yea - Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj 2. Yea - Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk 3. Yea - may Party !!DUOz+Im5o32 4. Nay - gnel iakPatriarchy !!Soeh0qqynlC 5. Yea - Agent Phil Autocratic Government !!yEcjzep3rPG 6. Yea - Overlord Romanicus of Justice of the Dark Cross Sovereignty !!sTdplEVCxv/ 7. Yea - Marx Front !!vO2DWDJyiG5 8. Yea - Secretary Griffith the White HawkIndependent !!9TTotSLSI2H 9. Yea - Palmerston Independent !!tx6V9IDTWcZ 10. Yea - Bantz Lobbyists Cerberus !!f0IEJPUmC84 11. Yea - Tensa Independent !!fGcCZAsLKWC 12. Yea - Legate LaniusSPQR !!B7iK9JGTfCU 13. Nay - Yosho Akoto Libertarian !!eV6gtiJeldp Joke Proposal (12/1/7): PASSED 1. Yea - Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk 2. Yea - Legate LaniusSPQR !!B7iK9JGTfCU 3. Nay - Agent Phil Autocratic Government !!yEcjzep3rPG 4. Nay - Marx Front !!vO2DWDJyiG5 5. Nay - Yosho Akoto Libertarian !!eV6gtiJeldp 6. Yea - gnel iakPatriarchy !!Soeh0qqynlC 7. Yea - Overlord Romanicus of Justice of the Dark Cross Sovereignty !!sTdplEVCxv/ 8. Nay - Tensa Independent !!fGcCZAsLKWC 9. Nay - may Party !!DUOz+Im5o32 10. Yea - Bantz Lobbyists Cerberus !!f0IEJPUmC84 11. Yea - Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj 12. Yea - Gregor Serfs !!wqgCAbdrsIp 13. Yea - joseph Serfs !!ZfqVsT/+ffJ 14. Abstain - TarDog EXEL !!6kPGZNc0ijU 15. Nay - Secretary Griffith the White HawkIndependent !!9TTotSLSI2H 16. Nay - Palmerston Independent !!tx6V9IDTWcZ 17. Yea - Quin Serfs !!PN2b+OY1wIv 18. Yea - Adam Serfs !!e+8M+124JU+ 19. Yea - Ernist Serfs !!oBwihX7T8gp 20. Yea - David Serfs !!40y2xEViJWg Influence (7/1/6): PASSED 1. Yea - may Party !!DUOz+Im5o32 2. Yea - Agent Phil Autocratic Government !!yEcjzep3rPG 3. Yea - TarDog EXEL !!6kPGZNc0ijU 4. Nay - Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk 5. Yea - Overlord Romanicus of Justice of the Dark Cross Sovereignty !!sTdplEVCxv/ 6. Yea - Secretary Griffith the White HawkBand of the Hawk !!9TTotSLSI2H 7. Yea - Legate LaniusSPQR !!B7iK9JGTfCU 8. Nay - Marx Front !!vO2DWDJyiG5 9. Abstain - Tensa Cred !!fGcCZAsLKWC 10. Nay - gnel iakPatriarchy !!Soeh0qqynlC 11. Nay - Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj 12. Nay - Bantz Lobbyists Cerberus !!f0IEJPUmC84 13. Nay - Yosho Akoto Libertarian !!eV6gtiJeldp 14. Yea - TIE BREAER - Catharsis, VP Cred !!T4TdHi6rD+y Samefaggot Bill (11/0/0) PASSED 1. Yea - Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk 2. Yea - Marx Front !!vO2DWDJyiG5 3. Yea - gnel iakPatriarchy !!Soeh0qqynlC 4. Yea - Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj 5. Yea - Legate LaniusSPQR !!B7iK9JGTfCU 6. Yea - Agent Phil Autocratic Government !!yEcjzep3rPG 7. Yea - TarDog EXEL !!6kPGZNc0ijU 8. Yea - Yosho Akoto Libertarian !!eV6gtiJeldp 9. Yea - Brissot-chanGF !!KmVEuUNO5AX 10. Yea - Tensa Independent !!fGcCZAsLKWC 11. Yea - Secretary Griffith the White HawkCred !!9TTotSLSI2H Justice Participation (6/3/4): PASSED 1. Yea - may Party !!DUOz+Im5o32 2. Yea - Legate LaniusSPQR !!B7iK9JGTfCU 3. Nay - Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk 4. Abstain - Marx Front !!vO2DWDJyiG5 5. Nay - gnel iakPatriarchy !!Soeh0qqynlC 6. Nay - Tensa Cred !!fGcCZAsLKWC 7. Abstain - TarDog EXEL !!6kPGZNc0ijU 8. Yea - Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj 9. Yea - Brissot-chanGF !!KmVEuUNO5AX 10. Nay - Cinaede SPQR !!1TQ+huJ/sfn 11. Yea - George smurfs !!jYc/kDGQ3ch 12. Yea - Bob smurfs !!zeUveu1k7kF 13. Abstain - Agent Phil Autocratic Government !!yEcjzep3rPG Keepin' Tabs (6/1/3): PASSED 1. Yea - may Party !!DUOz+Im5o32 2. Yea - Agent Phil Autocratic Government !!yEcjzep3rPG 3. Yea - TarDog EXEL !!6kPGZNc0ijU 4. Nay - Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk 5. Nay - Gaius Caius Licinus Lucaius Priapus Biggus Dickus Augustus LaniusSPQR !!B7iK9JGTfCU 6. Nay - gnel iakPatriarchy !!Soeh0qqynlC 7. Abstain - Brissot-chanGF !!KmVEuUNO5AX 8. Yea - Gat Tailionsus Libertarian !!Xn3SwWAgTRA 9. Yea - Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj 10. Yea - Hank smurfs !!8BKjTy1YwIh 'External Links:' 'See Also: '